Conectados
by Mari May
Summary: Após se redimir com seus amigos e com a vila, Sasuke pensava na melhor maneira de expressar seus sentimentos por Sakura, agora sua companheira de viagem, pois palavras ou atitudes pareciam insuficientes. - SasuSaku / Hentai [ Presente de amigo oculto para Cellinha S2 ]


Observava atentamente a bela mulher de cabelos róseos aninhada em meu braço. Dormia profundamente. Sua respiração era tranquila. E, até onde eu podia enxergar devido à pouca luminosidade dentro da barraca, havia um vestígio de sorriso em seus lábios.

Era sempre assim, desde que passamos a viajar juntos: logo após o sexo, Sakura adormecia rápido, mas eu não. Talvez por temer estar sonhando e a qualquer momento ser importunado pela realidade.

Bom... Se for um sonho, estou nele há mais de um ano. E não pretendo acordar nunca. Portanto, apenas sigo o ritual de contemplá-la, até que as batidas de seu coração contra a minha pele tornam-se a sinfonia que desliga a minha consciência.

Não somos namorados. Pelo menos, não oficialmente. Conosco, nunca foi nada tão convencional: saí para a minha jornada de redenção, ela me esperou pacientemente por três anos e, quando me senti preparado, voltei para cumprir a promessa de levá-la comigo em minhas viagens investigativas. Ela já morava sozinha, numa pequena casa, e bastou-me rastrear seu chakra.

Nem lembro a hora exata em que cheguei. Só sei que era de madrugada. Quando toquei a campainha e ela abriu a porta, sua expressão era a mistura perfeita entre surpresa e felicidade.

Também não lembro a hora exata, mas de repente nossos corpos estavam colados, e nos beijávamos como se o mundo fosse acabar no primeiro raiar do sol. Eu tateava sua pele sob a fina camisola roxa e ela puxava meu cabelo, um pouco mais comprido desde a última vez em que nos vimos.

Quando conseguimos nos separar, expliquei que, logo cedo, eu entregaria alguns relatórios para Naruto e partiria de novo.

"Quer vir comigo?", perguntei.

Nem precisava, pois sei que dessa vez ela não deixaria passar. A vi cruzar os braços, fingindo-se de ofendida: "Você duvida?".

Ela me ofereceu seu chuveiro, então retirei meu poncho e afins. Após o banho, vesti algo limpo que eu tinha na bolsa.

Então, pela primeira vez, dormimos juntos. E só dormimos mesmo. Abraçados.

Que saudade eu tinha do calor dela ao me abraçar...

Nossa "primeira vez" só ocorreria alguns meses depois, na nossa primeira barraca. Ninguém se conteve, e nossas peças de roupa sumiam a cada segundo, até não sobrar nada. Quando vi, estava nu, por cima de uma Sakura igualmente nua, ambos eufóricos e desajeitados.

Ela era tão linda, e vê-la se contorcer de desejo por minha causa me excitava demais. Fazê-la gemer meu nome de todas as formas possíveis tornou-se meu novo objetivo. Porém, eu não queria machucá-la. Perguntei várias vezes se estava tudo bem, e ela garantia que sim, que era uma dor suportável.

Fui chegando mais fundo e, pela expressão em seu rosto - lágrimas sofridas somadas a um grito de prazer - percebi que tínhamos finalmente nos tornado um. Acariciei seu rosto, preocupado, e ela beijou a palma de minha mão, para então dizer que me amava e fechar os olhos. Sorri aliviado, beijei-lhe a testa e, sussurrando, retribuí: "eu também".

Não era mais tão difícil me expressar verbalmente, mas não seria tão frequente. Sou mais de atitudes. E é exatamente por isso que nunca cheguei a pedir para a Sakura namorar comigo. Simplesmente agimos como um casal.

Ela percebeu que eu estava mais sereno e tentando me abrir mais. Por exemplo, contei como senti sua falta e o quanto me entristeceu não comparecer ao casamento do Naruto, mas eu sabia que era um dos preços a pagar pelos meus atos do passado. "Pelo menos ainda posso trabalhar pela vila e não ser mais caçado como um criminoso", eu disse enquanto segurava sua mão caminhando por uma floresta. E ela respondeu: "Durante a cerimônia, eu imaginava que você estava escondido em algum lugar assistindo tudo, pois podia sentir o quanto você queria estar ali". Coisas de Sakura.

Mas havia algo que eu teria que dizer com todas as letras:

\- Sakura, quer casar comigo?

As palavras ganharam forma antes que eu pudesse pará-las. E, no silêncio noturno, soaram mais altas do que o normal.

Logo senti duas brilhantes esmeraldas me fitando com expectativa.

\- Olha, eu... Planejava fazer isso de outro jeito... Acabei pensando alto e-  
\- Não é você quem diz que fugimos do convencional? - ela interrompeu - Por que agora seria diferente?  
\- Porque até mesmo eu reconheço a importância de um pedido desses. E você merece algo especial.  
\- Sasuke-kun...  
\- Eu insisto.  
\- E o que eu faço agora? Finjo que não sei de nada?

Esbocei um sorriso.

\- Exatamente.

Ela riu.

\- Só você mesmo...

No dia seguinte, resolvi fazer uma pausa na investigação e a levei num restaurante que conheci quando viajei sozinho.

Quando o garçom chegou, falei:

\- Quero essa salada de tomate-cereja.

Ele anotou e se afastou. Sakura estava rubra.

\- Mas o q...?  
\- Não é qualquer tomate que é meu favorito... - corei de leve, encarando-a.

Pude ver seus olhos marejarem, emocionada.

Até onde mereço essa mulher? Às vezes, parece que ela é boa demais para mim. Talvez eu nunca consiga demonstrar plenamente o quanto lhe sou grato, por mais "obrigados" que eu já tenha dito.

Sakura...

Aquela que sempre esteve ali, zelando por mim, principalmente após me ver possuído pelo selo do Orochimaru.

Aquela que me amou mesmo em meus piores momentos, até decidir deixar Konoha.

Aquela que insistia em reforçar esse amor, mesmo quando eu rejeitava tal sentimento para não sofrer mais.

Aquela que desejava, do fundo do coração, que eu deixasse a vida de vingador por ainda ver bondade em mim.

Aquela que, até o último segundo, tentei fazer desistir de mim, pois eu pretendia ser o vilão que uniria todas as vilas contra um único mal.

Aquela que mais precisava ouvir um "me perdoe" quando finalmente aceitei as palavras de Naruto e decidi arriscar reviver alguns laços.

Aquela que preenchia minha vazia existência com um sentimento chamado amor.

Ela é, e sempre foi, essencial na minha vida. Mesmo quando eu não queria admitir.

Mas como provar o quanto a amo?

Um dia, quem sabe, encontro a resposta.

E então, com o prato servido e duas taças de champagne...

\- Sakura, quer casar comigo?

Sorrindo alegremente, ainda tentando acreditar que aquilo acontecia, ela disse:

\- Sim! Sim, Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Foi uma cerimônia simples e discreta. Apenas Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Tsunade, os pais de Sakura, o Taka e Kakashi-sensei, representando meus pais. Porém, como ainda era o Hokage, foi ele quem nos casou. Acho que, depois de tudo, não haveria pessoa melhor.

Ganhamos uma semana de lua-de-mel num hotel com fontes termais, salão de jogos e uma festa garantida no último dia.

Foi quando eu e Sakura resolvemos testar nossos limites de saquê. Afinal, durante as missões, precisávamos estar sempre atentos, mas aquele era nosso momento.

Não demorou para ambos ficarmos numa sensação de flutuar enquanto dançávamos, rindo à toa, tentando não constranger os demais casais - apesar de todos estarem na mesma situação, ou pior.

\- Sakura... - murmurei após um tempo.  
\- O que?  
\- Não vou mais aguentar.

Ela piscou, confusa.

\- Beber?

\- Não... - sorri maliciosamente, e cheguei em seu ouvido - Te olhar sem tirar esse seu vestido.

\- Sasuke-kun! - ela riu enquanto as bochechas coravam.

\- Vamos pro nosso quarto... - mordisquei sua orelha.

\- Hmmm... Vamos!

Mal sabíamos como aquela noite mudaria para sempre nossas vidas.

Pois foi a única noite em que Sakura esqueceu de tomar o remédio contraceptivo, e eu nem percebi.

Todo senso de responsabilidade nos fugiu, e parecíamos programados para apenas uma coisa: transar.

No elevador, ela se apoiou em meus ombros para sugar meu pescoço até marcar. E logo meus dedos fizeram uma breve "inspeção" onde deveria haver uma calcinha.

\- Você estava sem o tempo todo? - comentei, positivamente surpreso.

\- É bom ser prática de vez em quando. - respondeu, puxando-me para fora do elevador.

Abri a porta do quarto o mais rápido que pude para a minha tontura, e nem sei se cheguei a trancar. Acho que só recostei, pois Sakura desabotoou minha blusa,

tirou meu cinto e abaixou minha calça antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Senti sua mão massagear meu pênis, para cima e para baixo, depois sua língua, e então sua boca.

\- Porra, Sakura...! - gemi, apoiando-me contra a parede atrás de mim.

Ela era sensacional. Seu ritmo variava entre rápido e lento, rápido e lento...

Minutos depois, cheguei ao ápice. E ela, satisfeita em me ver naquele estado, lambeu o excesso em seus lábios após engolir o resto.

\- Estou empolgada, Sasuke-kun. Mais que o normal.

Sorri de canto e, o mais delicadamente possível, segurei-a pela cintura para jogá-la sobre a cama.

\- Hora de retribuir... Minha esposa.

Até hoje não sei explicar o tesão que sinto em chamar Sakura de "minha esposa". Só sei que é uma delícia para os meus ouvidos.

Me posiciono entre suas pernas cremosas, beijo e mordo cada coxa, sigo para sua intimidade e começo a lamber devagar, provocante, e os ruídos proferidos por Sakura me estimulam ainda mais, principamente abaixo do umbigo, num pulsar ansioso para encontrar o caminho úmido que eu preparava com a língua.

\- Sasuke-kun... Ah... Aaah... Mais rápido! Que tortura... Merda... Aaah!

Ela se remexia nervosamente conforme eu aumentava o ritmo.

Após longos minutos, levantei a cabeça para fitá-la quando ela gritou pelo orgasmo. Arfando, ela retribuiu o olhar enquanto eu terminava de engolir.

\- Gostosa como sempre, esposa.

Ela sorriu, esfregando um dos pés em meu quadril.

\- Vem cá, marido.

Movimentei meu corpo até meu rosto ficar acima do dela. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu peito, abdômen, bunda e, ao chegar nas costas, me arranharam ferozmente, e sua boca encontrou a minha.

Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam, aquele gosto de álcool misturado aos nossos próprios gostos, em beijos cada vez mais intensos e lábios puxados pelos dentes.

De repente, ela ordenou:

\- Troque de lugar comigo.

Apenas obedeci, e logo estava o corpo deslumbrante de Sakura sobre mim. Ela agachou-se num ângulo em que eu pudesse massagear cada um de seus seios antes de lamber seus mamilos e sugá-los.

\- Aaah... Assim mesmo, Sasuke-kun...

Quando terminei, ela se moveu para trás, posicionando-se sobre meu pênis.

Minha esposa cavalgava sobre mim, e o êxtase crescente nos permitia apenas gemer nossos nomes e palavras desconexas.

\- Sasuke-kun...!  
\- Sakura...!

Por poucos segundos, não gozamos juntos. Mas foi quase.

Ela deitou ao meu lado, exausta, assim como eu. Cheirávamos a suor, e sabíamos que haveria uma "continuação" durante o banho.

E então, três meses depois... A notícia que me paralisou.

\- Estou grávida.

Estávamos numa caverna, esperando uma chuva torrencial acabar.

Achei que estava delirando.

\- Disse alguma coisa?  
\- Sim, Sasuke-kun. Descobri que estou grávida.

Fiquei na linha tênue que separa um ataque de pânico da sanidade mental.

\- Mas... Como assim?  
\- Eu já estava há um tempo sem menstruar e... Na última cidade em que fomos, comprei um teste de farmácia. E aí...

Eu a encarei, ainda chocado.

\- Mas você sempre toma aquele remédio que a Tsunade inventou... Não entendo...  
\- Sim. Sempre tomo. Mas teve uma única vez que eu não tomei, e só depois me toquei. Aí não tinha mais jeito.  
\- ...quando?

Ela coçou a cabeça, ruborizando.

\- A noite do saquê.  
\- Mas... As chances de você engravidar por não tomar o remédio UMA vez são...?  
\- Ínfimas. Eu sei. - ela pôs a mão sobre o ventre - Então, temos um pequeno milagre vindo aí.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar.

É verdade que eu já havia pensado em ter filhos, mas... Não imaginava ser pai tão cedo. Eu tinha o que, vinte e dois anos?

\- Sasuke-kun? - ela pôs a mão em meu braço - Você está bem?  
\- Ah... Sim. Claro.  
\- Então, por que está olhando pra fogueira desse jeito meio... Perdido?

Abaixei a cabeça.

\- Sakura, eu... Não sei se sirvo pra ser pai.  
\- Hã? Mas por quê?

Eu a encarei, e meu olhar provavelmente demonstrava toda a insegurança que eu sentia.

\- Perdi minha família cedo, passei anos evitando formar qualquer laço com as pessoas, e só há pouco tempo voltei a me permitir isso... Será que vou ser capaz de amar uma criança? Cuidar e educar como deve ser?  
\- Sasuke-kun... - ela enxugou as lágrimas que eu nem notei que haviam caído - No fundo, você sempre foi um menino gentil e carente de amor. Tenho certeza que será um pai maravilhoso, pois sabe melhor do que ninguém a importância da família.  
\- Mas... E se meu filho ou filha me odiar?  
\- Isso não vai acontecer, Sasuke-kun.  
\- Como pode saber?  
\- Porque você vai amar essa criança tanto quanto eu. E ela saberá disso.

Eu ainda não estava muito confiante. Não consegui dizer mais nada. Mas Sakura me abraçou, e eu a abracei de volta.

Havia um novo Uchiha a caminho.

* * *

Eu segurava a mão de Sakura para apoiá-la durante o parto, no qual Karin se empenhava para fazer.

Ela estava nos ajudando nos últimos meses, quando precisamos ficar em seu esconderijo. Sakura não podia mais viajar por longas distâncias com sua barriga protuberante, e eu não queria deixá-la longe de mim por muito tempo. Arrumei missões próximas àquele esconderijo e voltava o mais rápido possível, pois a qualquer momento o bebê poderia nascer.

Eis que a hora chegou.

\- Sakura, quase lá... Você consegue! - incentivou Karin, com uma toalha em mãos.

Quanto mais Sakura fazia força e chorava, mais apertava minha mão.

Tentei transparecer calma, mas ver minha esposa daquele jeito era agonizante, e parecia uma eternidade esperar nosso filho ou filha finalmente vir ao mundo.

\- Aaaahhh! - ela gritou, pela centésima vez.

E então...

Um chorô de bebê.

Arregalei os olhos, sem reação.

O aperto de Sakura afrouxou, e vi seu corpo relaxar. Apesar do cansaço, seu semblante demonstrava alívio.

Karin se aproximou de nós, com a toalha não mais vazia.

\- Parabéns. É uma menina!

Meus olhos marejaram.

Ela colocou o bebê ao lado de Sakura, que obviamente já chorava bem antes de mim.

Me agachei para ver melhor, um pouco receoso.

\- Sasuke-kun, é a nossa filha! - ela dizia, às lágrimas, com um largo sorriso.

Lentamente, levei um dos dedos para a pequena bochecha, tentando fazer carinho.

\- Acho que ela gostou, Sasuke-kun. Quer segurá-la também?  
\- O quê? Tem certeza? Mas eu...  
\- Você já pegou coisas muito mais pesadas. Pode vir. Não tenha medo.

Com cuidado, dobrei meu braço para conseguir segurá-la. Sakura só a soltou quando viu que ela estava firme.

Aos poucos, ela parava de chorar. Até que, de repente, piscou lentamente, e seus olhinhos pretos fixaram em mim.

\- Como vamos chamá-la, Sasuke-kun?

Olhei do bebê para Sakura, e de Sakura para o bebê.

Deveria ser um nome simbólico.

E logo me veio à mente aquela salada feita de tomate-cereja...

Tomate era minha comida favorita, e "sakura" significava "flor de cerejeira"...

Uma salada com um ingrediente desses...

Salada...

\- Sarada. Sarada Uchiha.  
\- Hahahaha! Até sei por que... Perfeito!

Sorrimos um para o outro.

Agora, finalmente eu tinha uma prova do meu amor por Sakura.

Um amor difícil demais para expressar em palavras, de tão intenso que é.

O amor que nos trouxe Sarada.


End file.
